You'll Go Far
by havetosatifymyheart
Summary: This is a story when Sarah gets pregnant with the doctors baby. First Story so please review ! x
1. Chapter 1

**_rating: PG-13 well later on anyway_**

**_totally AU !! _**

**_word count : 510 words_**

**Chapter 1**

It started simply enough, one simple night that would change Sarah's life forever, she knew what she was getting into when she invited him back to her overly-big house on Bannerman Road. The next morning he left like she'd expected him to, but 6 weeks on this wasn't what she'd expected.

She looked down at the object in question, the object which would make the doctor leaving her once more even harder to bare. The plus sign looked up at her like an over-powering scent, making her dizzy.

This was going to mess everything up. She just couldn't have the doctors baby, her first thought was that how would the doctor react to the news, if she could contact him, he had lost so much already in the war and she couldn't drop something like this onto him.

--------------------------------

The next morning she turned up at Harry Sullivan's front door, teary eyed and soaking wet from the February rain. When they were sat down with a warm cup of tea, Sarah finally worked up the courage to tell him. At first she mumbled it, and he didn't catch what she said.

"I'm Pregnant!" she blurted out. The expression on Harry's face was a picture but the situation was to serious for Sarah to laugh at that moment.

"what are you going to do ?" he said. Sarah was a little upset that he didn't congratulate her first but she knew he was only concerned.

"I have no idea Harry, I just needed someone to talk to because I only found out last night and I'm going crazy alone at my house and I just really needed a friend." He just nodded, he didn't have the right words to help her, to give her advice because obviously he had never been in that situation.

"I take it, that it's the Doctor's ?" was about all he could say. She just nodded and had a fairly good idea it was his at the beginning.

It was then that he noticed a single tear freely flowing down Sarah's cheek. He moved to the other side of her to the sofa from his usual arm chair, and embraced her in the hug that she really needed last night.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do Harry" she mumbled against his chest, and she collapsed against him, exhausted no doubt, but Harry didn't know either. He shushed her crying and sobbing into nothingness and realised she had fallen asleep against him so he lay her down on his coach and wrapped her up in a blanket and said into the silence of the room.

"I don't know either Sarah, i really dont know."

**AN this is my first story and im a little doubtful about it and i would really appreciate if you could review, tell me where im going wrong ! :) non-beta'd :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Sarah finally worked up the courage to get hold of the Doctor, she was scared but surprisingly intrigued to see how he would react to the news. Would he he happy, content since losing Gallifrey, would he be ecstatic that he was no longer the last of his kind? She could only hope.

As she dialled the number the doctor gave her in case of severe emergencies and she urgently needed his help, she didn't know if this situation fell under they circumstances,.

although she thought this is probably one of the biggest emergencies in her life.

"Sarah!" he replied a little to happily when he answered.

"Hello doctor, I was wondering if you could pop round later so I could talk to you about something"she tried to keep her voice as neutral as she possibly could.

"Of course Sarah, is there something wrong?" he replied suspiciously, he could tell that her voice was too well controlled and that something was eating at her.

"No well yeah but its nothing to get worried about just come round later please?" she pleaded to him, she couldn't believe her self pleading to a man even though it was the doctor.

"Sure Sarah I'll be there soon!"

"Thanks doctor see you soon" she tried to sound cheery in the conversation till the very end.

About an hour later Sarah was woken from her trance, she'd been in since the phone call, by the sounds of the TARDIS materialising in her front room. She stood up trying to brace herself for his usual cheery, happy arrival.

He popped his head out of the TARDIS to check he had the correct house because you know what the TARDIS can be like, when he notice Sarah and her teary eyed expression ,that she'd had kept for the last 2 days, he destroyed the distance between them to take her in his embrace.

At first Sarah didn't even know she had started crying but now she couldn't stop, she cursed herself for being so weak in front of him.

"Sarah would you like to explain this to me?"

"eh … um mm" she said on a hiccup, still crying from his arrival and her nervousness.

"Sarah, you're scaring me what has happened?!" the doctor managed to say.

"Doctor I'm pregnant!"she said in a sob, he just lifted her off the chair she was occupying and just held her. He was shocked that Sarah had gotten so upset just because she had to tell him that, but at that moment he didn't care he just held her.

When he had calmed Sarah down, he didn't know what to say to her. He was so extactic that he could be a father again but was doubtful that he could be a good father with what he does, the child would be put in daily danger from people wanting to get to him.

"What should we do?" He was broke from his daze with the little whispering voice of Sarah.

"Well what do you want to do? After all its us that will have to carry it for 10 months" he answered trying to break the tension, which was increasingly growing in the room.

"Well I don't know, wait what?! 10 months!" she gasped.

"Yeah if you have a little time lord or lady it'll be in your womb for 10 months, its not that much off a human pregnancy" he was grinning now.

"Yeah but I am human!" now she was smiling, the first time she had smiled in 2 days.

He laughed at this, the tension which was there was nearly all away, but it still had to be discussed.

"No but seriously doctor what are we going to do?" she was back to the nervousness from before.

"Well I would love to be a father again and I know for certain you would be a fabulous mother but … " he stumbled the last part.

"But what doctor?" Sarah's face was full of curiosity for what he was about to say.

"But it would be put in danger most of time just because of me! And I couldn't lose another child Sarah I just couldn't" he said.

"I know doctor I know" this time she held him.

"But think you could go off in the TARDIS whenever your needed and I could stay with it, I couldn't ask you to walk away from what you do, I know the thrill you get from it, I remember the feeling." she finished reminiscing.

"I couldn't just leave without you, if I'd to go then you and my child would go to." he said.

"So we're going to do this?" she replied almost pleadingly.

"Yeah if you want to?" he answered.

"of course doctor, I'd love to have your baby" she said cuddling more into him, and that was the way they spent the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last 9 weeks for Sarah had been extremely suffocating, she knew the Doctor just wanted to have her kept safe but she kept having to remind him that she could look after herself. She had gotten a slight bulge at her stomach, but right now she was glad that it just passed for fat, people speculating would think she had eaten a few too many take-aways.

The Doctor had refused to go any where in the Tardis until their baby was born, although Sarah had tried to reason with him that that was his livelihood and she couldn't imagine not doing that for another 8 months.

Sarah still kept up her journalism, to help her keep her patience with the Doctor, she tried to remember a time when she spent this much time with him without him smothering her with concern. She knew that when this baby was born he was no longer be the only time lord left in extistance even if it was half-human not that that mattered to the Doctor.

On the start of the seventh week Sarah had had enough, she couldn't move without the Doctor hovering over her. They were happily seated at dinner when she decided to mention it.

"Doctor was much as I love your caring and concerned side, I can't help fell smothered by you" She said softly.

"Sarah what are you on about? I thought we were okay, everything was fine and dandy. Oh I'm never saying that again. Do I sound that cheesy all the time?" he replied looking rather flustered. Although through their conversation he couldn't directly look at Sarah, while she was trying so hard to have eye contact with him to show how much this was annoying her.

"Please don't change the subject, I know you want to keep me safe but I'm perfectly capable looking after myself." She conceded. She started to play with a piece of thread from her dress. She hadn't like to bring him down, or make him think she resented how he was acting towards her, she didn't know if it was hormones or not which had made her so blunt.

"I just don't want you hurt, what if you 'look after yourself' and go investigating on your own and someone snatches you to get at me, I would never forgive myself if that happened." He was talking so lightly and quiet she struggled to hear him.

"If people wanted to take me because of you they would have done it by now, when wait over 20 years to do it!" She replied her voice raising slightly. She soon averted her eyes from his.

"You don't know what people would do to get to me Sarah !" He was trying to reason with her, maybe he had been laying it on too thick for her but he couldn't help it.

"But why are you suddenly caring now, you obviously didn't care when you dumped me!" She let out a sob on the last word, and was now trying to look every where except him. Although she continued speaking once she had gathered herself once more.

"Now the baby's along and suddenly 'I have to protect Sarah', you only care for me so nothing happens to our baby, you don't care about me!" Now she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"How can you say that, your the only one out of all my companions I could have a sexual relationship with, I know this is going to sound cheesy, but your the one Sarah you always have been. I had to dump you because I couldn't watch you die because when that day comes it will tear me apart. Yes, I won't lie to you, having the baby inside you, makes me want to protect you more, but I do care about you Sarah, you can't ever doubt that." He finished a little out of breath. He looked up to see her looking at him curiously, she hadn't been expecting that as a reply. He reached over and took her hand in his, this was all too much for Sarah and she fled from the room into the downstairs toilet, she couldn't keep doing this to herself. When she let the Doctor too far in, she gets so lost in the moments, she can't brace herself for when he leaves her once again.

She leans against the door and slowly slipping to the floor, she lets her crying take over, and then she felt it. Her baby. Her and the Doctor's baby. Moving inside of her. And it was the most extraordinary thing she had ever experienced and it made the Doctors suffocating presence just that little bit easier to bare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah hurried as fast as she could out of the toilet, quickly dabbing under her eyes were she had been crying and ran back to the dining room/kitchen of Sarah's overly big house. As she walked into the dining room, the Doctor was no where to be seen. She looked around and noticed a little post-it note on the table.

"Sarah, gone to the TARDIS, if you need me that's where I'll be, I don't blame you and I'm truly sorry for upsetting you tonight, Doctor x"

Sarah couldn't help her self tutting at his untidy and hardly-readable scribble that was his handwriting. She broke into a large grin when she read "doctor" as the baby then decided to make its presence felt once again.

Sarah didn't waste any time in rushing off to the TARDIS, in search of the Doctor and as usual she pushed open the door to see him under the grating and tinkering with the TARDIS, this made her smile, even though first time round she would hate that he would never give her as much attention as he did the TARDIS she knew it was because the ship was part of the Doctor, it had always been with him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the Doctor getting up from under the TARDIS console, obviously noticing her presence in the room.

"oh Sarah, are you okay? I take it you got my note." He said nervously. He started pressing buttons on the console and not catching her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, ohh Doctor I'm sorry I've been so moany recently and putting you through that but when I was in the toilet, I felt it, our baby" At this point she broke into a massive grin that reached her eyes. This got a reaction from the Doctor who looked up from where he was trying to act busy, and distracted, he walked over and embraced her into there familiar position.

"really?" He was shocked to hear that but it made him smile much bigger than her. "would you like me to scan you?" he asked excitedly, he hardly even waited for her to answer as he dragged her off to the infirmary. "Doctor I would love that" she barely said as she was lifted in the Doctor's arms and down the corridor into the infirmary which consisted of a bed, one a lot comfier than one you would get in a hospital,when he had lay her down and fluffed the pillow before laying her head onto them she pulled him in for a steamy, fierce kiss. He moaned into her lips, when he finally pulled back his lips bruised from the kiss he finally managed to gasp out "as much as I would to do what your thinking, I'd really like to scan you honey" She just laughed at his reaction and shuffled on the cover to get comfy on her back, and raising her dress over her belly to just bellow her breast line to allow him to spread her stomach with the cool gel.

Sarah wasn't anticipating the coolness against her skin and gasped very loudly to get his attention, but he just raised his eyebrows. "You could have warmed it first. God that was cold, and I wasn't expecting it." she laughed easily.

He placed the scanner over her belly and stared at the screen next to the bed intently, just then Sarah nearly jumped out her skin when she heard a heartbeat, when the Doctor felt Sarah flinch he smiled down at her, and Sarah as always found his smile infectious and eagerly grinned back.

The scan didn't really resemble anything to Sarah but the Doctor must have understood the picture because he had his 'brainy' specs on and nodding his head at the screen. Sarah coughed to try and pull him out intent task.

"Well everything seems to be in order Sarah which is really good and obviously there's that little heartbeat, Sarah are you okay? Don't worry everything is fine with the baby, its just perfect. Sarah talk to me please ? Don't cry its okay" He ranted to her. She could barely answer him because she couldn't get a word in but when he had stopped she managed to whisper "I'm fine Doctor really it's all just a bit much. Look at me, I won't to see me in a couple of months i'll be a hormonal mess."

The Doctor just laughed with her but he also had a small tear in his eye. "ohh but you'll be such a beautiful pregnant hormonal mess, my dear Sarah Jane." He mumbled then kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes but she couldn't open then back again, she hadn't realised how tired she was until now. She heard him whisper "Look at the time, lets get you to bed, your clearly exhausted. Have you been sleeping properly?" He was answered with a groan. He didn't know how to interpret that, but he scooped her off the bed and took her into their old room, which they used on many occasions, down a long corridor in the TARDIS. By the time they reached their room, Sarah's breathing had changed, and this told the Doctor she was in a deep sleep. He lay her in the bed and tucked her in and kissed her temple.

"Sweet dreams my Sarah Jane" He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN **the italics are flashbacks. Thanks for everyone that reviews , there really appreciated.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Sarah woke to the smell of tea and toast, wafting into her room. She opened her left eye slightly to adjust to the light of the room and instantly recognised it was her and the Doctor's old bedroom, from when they had been travelling together for the first time. She gently pulled herself off the bed and over to the beautiful oak dresser that the Doctor had got from some distant planet, that Sarah forgot the name of, for her birthday.

_"ohh Doctor, it's beautiful. It's the most thoughtful and gorgeous gift anyone has ever given me" By this point Sarah had threw her arms around the Doctor's neck and pulled him close to her. Her nose tickled by his curls._

_"I'm so glad you like it Sarah. I saw it and immediately thought of you". The Doctor conceded._

Sarah ran her fingers over the most exquisite wood carvings that surrounded the large mirror. She had always remembered that night, like the way she remembered most things she done with the Doctor, but the thing that always made this night stand out is because this was the first night they had become lovers.

_Sarah didn't know what possessed her, but she gently pull the Doctors neck down and kissed him. She started very gently and innocently and by the Doctors reaction, he was just as shocked as she was by her outburst, but after the initial shock he began kissing her back and before long it had become a hot, steamy kiss. Sarah didn't even realise she had been moved to the bed ,and was now lying down with the Doctor above, she was too lost in the most amazing kiss she had ever had. As things were getting intense the Doctor pulled back slightly concern etched on his face._

_"Are you sure Sarah? I mean I don't want to pressure you into this" he said rather quickly. "Doctor I haven't been more sure about anything in my life" she said rewarding him with a kiss just as intense as the last time._

Sarah would never ever forget that night, it was the best night of her life. She was then suddenly pulled from her memories by a knock at the door and the Doctor opening the door gently and peeking his head around the door to check she was awake. He noticed her standing in front of the dresser with her head turned to watch him intently.

"Oh so your finally awake I see" he said with a wide grin plastered on his face. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked innocently as possible.

"Nearly 12 hours Sarah, you must of really needed it" he sounded very concerned. Since he found out Sarah was pregnant every little thing that happened he had checked and checked to make sure it wasn't something terrible and life-threatening to her or the baby.

She just nodded her head in agree moving her eye's away from his back to her stunning dresser. "Have you been sleeping well?" he asked caringly.

Sarah knew this was coming but she couldn't tell the Doctor why she wasn't sleeping he would probably laugh at her, and it was getting worse as she got further into her pregnancy.

When she didn't answer him, and kept avoiding eye contact with him. He asked again "Sarah have you been sleeping? I want you to answer me truthfully" he said with more demand in his voice.

"No, not really but there's a reason why though" She finally confessed. She felt extremely silly and childish.

"What's the reason Sarah? Is it serious ?" He asked concernedly. He couldn't help feeling helpless during the pregnancy because there was very little for him to do, except help Sarah as much as possible.

"No its nothing, its really childish I suppose. I can't seem to sleep when your not with me" He was a little shocked by her confession, he started to reply but Sarah cut him off with a wave of her left hand. "No let me finish, these past couple of weeks since I've got further into my pregnancy I feel dead clingy to you when I'm tired or ready to sleep and I can't seem to when your not with me, its really childish but I can't seem to help it" She conceded.

The Doctor didn't really know how to respond he was still a little shocked at Sarah's bluntness and her admission. "Sarah you really should have told me. Well I'll just to sleep with you every night because we can't have you not sleeping" He said in a motherly voice with a smug grin on his face and Sarah couldn't help but grin back, his smile was just so infectious.

"Anyway on with the day, how about we go visit Harry, after breakfast, we haven't seen him in a while although that might be a good thing" The Doctor conceded trying to lighten the mood slightly, and earning a small chuckle from Sarah Jane.

"Now Doctor it's not nice to be mean about people" She said, pointing a finger at him while still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I can't wait to see you as a mum, with that stern voice. You'll be the meanie parent" The Doctor joked.

Sarah tried to show a shocked and hurt face but was failing miserably, and started giggling to herself while walking to the bathroom to get ready, calling back to the Doctor "Give me 10, then we'll go see Harry. Hey I might even tell him what you said" She couldn't help keep laughing slightly.

She faintly heard "Oi ! Everything that's said in here stays in here" and once again she was chuckling to herself. 'Oh Doctor, what are we going to do with you daddy, eh baby?' she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I'm sorry about the really long update but I've been having technology troubles.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------

The three of them sat round Harry's dining table with there hands wrapped around mugs of hot drinks. They sat for an hour laughing and joking like old times. Before everything happened. Before the Doctor got Sarah pregnant. Harry didn't miss the look of silent words they passed to each other every couple of minutes. He could see that they loved each other and everything that had happen many years ago had been forgotten. Sarah had obviously forgiven him for dumping her, in Aberdeen of all places.

Sarah broke the silence Harry didn't realise there was as she yawned loudly. After bidding to goodbye to them at the door and the Doctor put an arm around Sarah as they walked back to the Tardis, Harry couldn't help feeling happy for them both.

-------------------------------------------

The Doctor had put Sarah to bed not long after the arrived back at the Tardis. He kissed her goodnight and made his way to the library to calm his mind with a book. He was starting to get agitated, not travelling for so long was starting to get to him, but he soon realise that it was for the best, he wouldn't put Sarah's or the baby's life in danger and mostly thats what happened when he travelled he couldn't move for dangers for everyone's life.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone crying out his name, he ran to Sarah's room and peaked his head around the door to see her writhing on the bed with the bed sheets twisted around her and asleep. The Doctor quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed and started to caress Sarah cheek to calm her from her nightmare. She felt warm to touch, too warm by human standards. There was a thin sheet of sweat now over her forehead. He nudged her awake and she woke feeling disorientated and her hands reaching out for the Doctor. He clutched her to him, stroking her hair to calm her and checking her pulse to see that her pulse was fast but slowly coming back down to a calmer level.

He mumbled comforting words into her ear until she stopped shaking and fell more into his embrace. He had never seen Sarah Jane so distressed, he felt her get heavier against him and he realised she had fallen back to sleep. He moved into a more comfortable position and held Sarah all night.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was surprised to wake up the next morning in the Doctors arm's. She couldn't remember him coming to bed because she fell asleep pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She felt the Doctor wake from this light sleep and kissed him good morning. He seemed a little confused which wasn't a usual look for the man.

"Are you okay Sarah? You gave me a scare last night? What were you dreaming about?" He said rather quickly before Sarah could respond to the first question.

Now it was her turn for the look of confusion. "What are talking about Doctor? I didn't have a dream last night well not one I can remember anyway" She said softly.

"Well you had a pretty bad nightmare, you cried out to me, and when I came in you were moving about the bed twisted in the sheets" the Doctor conceded. Sarah blushed a little at finding out she called out for him.

"I don't remember any of that ! Last thing I remember is coming back from Harry's and falling straight to sleep"She said trying to convince him.

He pulled her close and mumbled "its okay, I was just scared something was wrong" Sarah mumbling her apologises against his shoulder.

They quickly dressed and got themselves some breakfast and headed out in the bustling streets of London to look for 'baby stuff' both of them quickly forgetting about the night before and spent the day having fun and buying loads of stuff they didn't think they would even need.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I promise to try and update more quickly next time laptop pending :)

Reviews are apprechiated.


End file.
